Inkk Roleplay 1
it's the very first roleplay! Rules *Characters without pages are allowed. Members *Squidy822 **Squidy **Pyro **Glitch * Sproutlederpyplants ** Ashley ** Sunny * Danceykitty ** Dancey * XxKatakxX ** Red * TarrRancher ** Scraps ** Gold Summary Everybody in this RP that doesn't live in Inkk was given a free trip to Inkk in the mail. Sorta like a vacation. The main port is in Shorya Town. That's where they should arrive. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Pyro bought some hyper potions and revives from Shorya Mall, his Inkken Venonat beside him. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- ~A strange, blue light is falling. Wherever it came from, it would actually be a 7Zee Corporation ship crashing into the ocean! However, inside it would be a pod that contains the famous Space-time traveler Ashley Derpyplants, from Earth.~ ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with Seishin beside her, looked around the place,"Oooh, this place looks rather interesting, wonder what pokemon I can find here." ---Squidy822--- An Inkken Emolga came out of the water and looked at Dancey curiously. Meanwhile, Pyro walked out of the mall, I.V. in his hair. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- The pod bounces out of the damaged , sinking spaceship. It then crashes into the grass. Ashley is then teleported by Sunny out of the pod, & into the water. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin noticed the emolga in the water, but didn't really think it was going to be a big deal. Dancey explored the area for a while, Seishin staying by her side. ---Squidy822--- The emolga followed Dancey quietly. Pyro spotted Dancey. "Heyo! Newcomer to Inkk!" Pyro ran over. This can't end well. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Pyro, and made a small squeak noise because of being startled,"Oh, hi." Dancey notices the inkken venonat, but tries not to be scared. Seishin was observing a thing near Dancey (probably a plant or something) ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was in the plant, hiding and watching. "Welcome to Inkk! I'm Pyro!" Pyro said. I.V. also made a greeting sound. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin poked at the plant a little in curiousity, noticing a bit of blue. Dancey replied to their greetings,"Thanks, my name's Dancey, nice meeting you two." ---Squidy822--- The emolga panicked and used hydro pump on Seishin. "Nice to meet y--what the..." Pyro was looking at the bush. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, my FACE!" Seishin shouted after getting hit by a hydro pump, while Dancey turned to see what happened, Seishin shook off the water,"Well, that wasn't expected." "Seishin, are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry." Dancey ran over to Seishin and the emolga,"Oh, I have no idea what that is. Looks like an emolga." Dancey looked for her pokedex. She doesn't find it, so Seishin tries to find it. He finds it, and gives it to Dancey, "Alrighty, let's see what it is." ---Squidy822--- "In Inkk, Emolga's have decided that water travel would be more important then air travel. Their wings became sort of fins, and they are masters of diving. Inkken Emolga's are known to be nicer." The Inkken Emolga was now on Dancey's head. Pyro and Venonat just stared blankly at it. "•-•" ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, that's interesti- wwhhaaat are you doing on my head?" Dancey was confused. Seishin was also confused, "Well, that's something." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga moved to Dancey's shoulder, hissing at Seishin a bit. ---Danceykitty--- "Well that's a bit rude, we barely met, and I didn't even know you were in there!" Dancey is still really confused. ---XxKatakxX--- When a red target apPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE!!! And an Abra lands. "Hello." ---Squidy822--- Pyro looked at the abra. "What the...?" ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Where am I?" Sunny: *welcome to inkk, again... Sunny: *again, I will be your guide... ---XxKatakxX--- "My name's Red." ---Squidy822--- "Well, hello Red. I'm Pyro." Venonat is now asleep. ---XxKatakxX--- "Cool name. Anyways, what are we doing?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin looks at the abra, they were confused. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga looked at the Abra, now in Dancey's head again. "Yknow what I'm gonna go train. If you wanna come, you can." Pyro walked off, in the direction of Deyo Town. ---XxKatakxX--- Red pats the Inkken Emolga and decides to follow Pyro. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we'll go and continue exploring, should we, Seishin?" Seishin agreed, "Yeah, sounds good." They continue to explore the region, Dancey ignoring the fact that there's an Inkken Emolga on her head. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Sunny: *hey! listen! lets build a tent! Ashley: "O-Okay!" ---Squidy822--- Pyro arrived at Deyo Town, ready to train. And he did. Meanwhile, the Emolga stayed on Dancey's head as they passed a random clothing store. The Emolga has somehow obtained an Apple that they were eating. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey noticed the clothing store,"Oooh, maybe we can get you and the rest of the team something." Seishin didn't know about that idea, but went with Dancey anyways. Dancey proceeds to be indecisive on what to get, then finds an aqua bandanna, a pale blue scarf, and a soft purple ribbon. She decides to buy the bandanna for Seishin, the scarf for Mizune, and the ribbon for Tsuki. Dancey puts the bandanna on Seishin. Both of them agree it looks nice on him. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, the ribbon she bought was missing. And now it's on the emolga. ":3" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, noticing that the ribbon was missing, looked through her bag, then notices the emolga with it, "Really funny, but I'll need that back." Dancey tries taking the ribbon of the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga jumps off her head and turns around, looking ready to fight Dancey for it. YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD AN ELECTRIC OR GRASS TYPE, DANCEY-- ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, guess you'll leave me no choice." Dancey glances at Seishin,"What?" "You're the only one with a grass type move, or at least a move that's super effective against water types." Dancey said with a smirk. Seishin isn't amused. ---XxKatakxX--- WhoOSH. The ribbon is off the Emolga's head because Red dash-teleported behind it with his arm up and he put the ribbon on himself. "I'm cute." He takes the traditional Abra pose. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back, put it back on, and then used hydro pump on Seishin. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin manages to dodge the hydro pump,"Can't fool me with the same trick twice." "Alright, Seishin, you know what to do!" "Got it!" Seishin used Energy Ball on the emolga, missed, and probably accidentally hit the abra. ---XxKatakxX--- Red deflected and stole the ribbon. ---Squidy822--- Emolga used rain dance, then hydro pump on Red. Emolga is not amused. ---XxKatakxX--- Red opened his eyes, dodged the hydro pump, shot a sword beam at the Emolga, and sliced her in half, even though if it hit, she didn't actually get split into two pieces. Pokemon logic. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back and dived into the sea. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not amused about this,"Well, what to do now?" Mizune exists, Dancey, use them. ---XxKatakxX--- Red closes his eyes, and attempts to steal a Pokeball from Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin's keen eye comes into play, then Seishin uses Energy Ball on Red, the attack hitting from behind. ---XxKatakxX--- He crashes into a wall. A red target appears on the ground behind Seishin. TO BE CONTINUED----> (Long story short, dash teleport is just going fast to a specified location, therefore, he had his sword going straight forward and dash teleported behind Seishin, and now Seishin is faint.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard the attack, and was in for a slight surprise. A fainted Seishin! Not really a good surprise for Dancey actually. Dancey sighed, then took out a revive,"Good thing I always stock up on these," she said, as she uses it on Seishin,"Still curious about how these things work." Seishin gets up, and is confuzzled, "Well, whatever happened, it managed to faint me...if that makes any sense." ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Ooh, an Abra!" Sunny: *umm... it could be sentei- Ashley: "I wanna catch it!" Sunny: *-_- ---Squidy822--- Pyro could be seen walking back with his Venonat. ---XxKatakxX--- "No. Bad. Do not catch the Abra." He whacks Ashley with the flat side of the sword. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to be confused with what's going on, while Seishin watches the water, where the emolga escaped. It seems that he didn't forget about what happened. ---Squidy822--- "Oh, hey. You're still here." Pyro said, seeing Dancey again. "What's up? " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard Pyro,"Oh, not much." Dancey thought about the event that happened earlier,"Well, actually, an Inkken Emolga just stole a ribbon I brought for one of my Pokemon." ---XxKatakxX--- "I wanted that ribbon, but noOOoOoOoo" ---Squidy822--- "An Inkken Emolga? Don't you have any pokemon that can swim or dive?" ---XxKatakxX--- "You know, once somebody threw a disc on me that said "Surf" on it. I wonder why they did that?" (He's just ranting at this point) ---Danceykitty--- "Well, not that I..." Realization in 3, 2 , 1, "Ohh, I have Mizune." Dancey took out the pokeball with Mizune, and released them,"Alright, you're a cat, you're water type, you can track down a certain inkken Emolga underwater...right?" "Probably, but of course, you're coming with me, since I know you can breath underwater." "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Wait here, Seishin." Seishin nodded in obedience, and sat down, still watching the water, as Dancey and Mizune search for the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was being bullied by two Sworates, holding the ribbon closely. ---XxKatakxX--- A target appeared in front of the Inkken Emolga. Red suddenly appeared, took the ribbon, and swam back up, grabbing hold of a breaching Wailmer. ---Squidy822--- Emolga curled up into a ball as the Sworates attacked her. Moral: pirates r evil but not as evil as red ---XxKatakxX--- Sword beams hit the Sworates as Red decides to help out a bit. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was about to order Mizune to attack in defense, but is now confused. ---Squidy822--- The Sworates spotted Dancey and attacked, hoping to steal any valuables she might have. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to hide in a crystal she summoned, as Mizune scratched the ever loving dollar signs out of the Sworates. ---Squidy822--- The Sworates ran away in the end. The Inkken Emolga tapped on the crystal. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey undid the magic, still a little frightened. Dancey calms down, and sighs,"Mizune, everything alright?" Mizune was a bit tired, but they were fine,"Went better than I expected, for just scratches." Dancey was relieved to know that everything was okay,"Thank goodness," Dancey looked up at the surface of the water,"Though, we should probably head back to the surface, now." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga went back onto her head. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Mizune proceed to go up to the surface, Dancey doesn't seem to mind the Inkken Emolga on her head anymore. Dancey and Mizune jump out of the water onto land, I.E probably still on her head. Seishin was very much started ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was now sleeping on Danceys head. Pyro was standing there like a lemon. "So, Dancey, why don't I battle you? We're usually pretty competitive in Inkk. I'll give you a taste of battling with a trainer in Inkk! And don't worry, I'm not the best trainer even though my big brothers in the E4. I'm actually not that strong." ---Danceykitty--- "Alrighty, as long as the possibility of your pokemon accidentally burning me is low, I guess I'm up for a battle." Dancey soon begins to realize how long it has been since her last pokemon battle, which is a pretty long time ago. ---Squidy822--- "Alright!" one trip to the pokemon battlefield inside the shorya mall later... "Go, Darumaka!" ---Danceykitty--- "Go, Mizune!" ---Squidy822--- "Use Belly Drum!" The drum may or may not be beating to "Build our Machine" by DAgames. ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, Mizune, use surf!" Mizune done did a surf. ---Squidy822--- Darumaka tried to dodge, but you don't dodge a giant wave. RIP Darumaka. ---Danceykitty--- Mizune landed in front of Dancey, awaiting the next action Pyro and his pokemon will take. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, Darumaka, return. Come on out, Venonat, and use Bug Bite!" Such was done. ---Danceykitty--- "Surf again because that's, like, the only water type move you have!" Mizune does the same exact thing as last time. ---Squidy822--- "Jump over it? I dunno?" Venonat jumped as high as they could. ---Danceykitty--- I don't know how high a surf attack would be, but I'll just assume it's, like, 6 feet high or something. ---Squidy822--- Venonat somehow succeeded. Hey, their evolution has wings. "Use bug bite!" Nom. Critical hit. ---Danceykitty--- Mizune fainted. "Ok, Mizune, return. Go Sei-" Dancey realizes that Seishin was missing, "Uhh, I don't know what to do anymore. Uhhh, maybe the emolga could help?" ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was already on the battlefield, ready to fight. "Bug Bite!" le emolga does le epic dogde ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, well, kinda convenient. Uh, use hydro pump because that's the only move I know you have?" Emolga done did a hydro pump. ---Squidy822--- Critical Hit! I.V. Fainted. "Good battleee...?" Pyro had noticed somebody in a cloak, spectating. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, but a certai-" Before Dancey finished her sentence, she saw that cloaked person Pyro saw right at the corner of her eye. She looked over at this strange person. ---Squidy822--- There was a Tentacruel floating by them. "Could be be...?" Poof. Both were gone. "Yep. Definitely him." ---Danceykitty--- "Uhh, that was weird, who was that?" ---Squidy822--- "Squidy. Not only one of the weirdest people ever, the champion of Inkk." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tilts her head in slight confusion, "Wha?" ---XxKatakxX--- When an Abra name Red falls out of the sky due to the Wailmer he was trying to ride whack him into a Gyarados that Hyper Beamed him into the sky. He may need a full restore. ---Squidy822--- "You know how almost every region has an E4 and then a champion? Squidy is said champion. They say he can do virtually anything. He's an odd one, alright." ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, that sounds like science fiction...except it's not...?" Dancey remembers how she still needs the get that ribbon back,"Oh, a certain abra still has that ribbon I bought, so I should probably be trying to take it back by now." Dancey says as she uses a revive on Mizune, and healing them up with potions. ---Squidy822--- Pyro used max revives on his pokemon. "Or you could just get another one. The ribbons are usually one of the cheapest items, and it'd save some time and effort. ---Danceykitty--- "True, can't argue with that." Dancey remembers about Seishin,"Oh, I have to go get Seishin before anything happens, bye!" Dancey quickly goes off to pick up Seishin, where ever he is, in which he is actually in at the same place, distracted by something. ---Squidy822--- "Whattya mean bye? I have nothing better to do, so if you don't mind, I'm coming!" Pyro followed. Meanwhile, the Inkken Emolga was on Dancey's head, proud of winning the battle for her. "Emolga! (Do I get a prize? Like...a ribbon?)" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't hear Pyro, and also didn't understand emolga language, but she did spot Seishin,"Hey, Seishin!" Dancey said to get his attention, in which she obviously did because she was, like a few meters away and also said it loudly enough for him to hear,"Sorry about leaving you here, kinda just forgot, I guess." Seishin was completely okay with it somehow. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga then fell asleep. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we should go back to the clothing store, since it would be less work that trying to get it back from that abra." "Sounds like a better idea than wasting time trying to chase down an abra just for a purple ribbon." Dancey and Seishin proceed to head to the same clothing store. ---Squidy822--- Pyro followed her in and grabbed a flame-red fedora. "My brothers birthday is in a week. Might as well." The Inkken Emolga snuck a sparkly blue ribbon into Dancey's cart/bag/idontknow. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin glared at IE for a moment, seems to have caught the emolga red handed (keEN EYE IS GREAT). ---Squidy822--- The Emolga did a neck-cutting motion at Seishin. "Emol-ga. (I deserved this prize. I won the battle.)" ---Danceykitty--- "Well at least tell her so that she won't be accused of thievery," Seishin said quietly, still glaring at the emolga. Dancey seems to have already bought two ribbons. Wonder why... ---Squidy822--- ("Relax. It's in the bag. She's gonna end up paying for it either way.") ---Danceykitty--- "She literally pays for her stuff before putting it in her bag, how would she had any idea that it's in her bag?" ---Squidy822--- ( "...oh." ) Emolga poked Dancey on the shoulder and pointed to her bag. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey checked her bag, noticing the ribbon that was snuck into her bag,"How did this get here? ...Wait" Dancey immediately looked at the emolga,"Did you literally sneak this into my bag without my permission?" ---Squidy822--- The Emolga pretended to sleep. "Zzz..." ---XxKatakxX--- There is a fainted Abra named Red on the floor, which you all seemed to have forgotten about. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed,"One, I'm not mad, two, I know you're pretending to sleep to get away with trouble. Well, I'll have to put this back where it was," Dancey proceeds to find where the ribbon was found, and puts it back. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was gone. Except for a very suspicious ear poking out of Dancey's bag. ---XxKatakxX--- A seemingly dead Abra on the floor with nobody paying attention to it, ok. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to pay for the two ribbons she bought for some reason, and leaves the store with Seishin following. Seishin notices the ear poking out of the bag, but doesn't really do anything about it. ---Squidy822--- Now the Emolga was legit sleeping in the bag. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey goes to check her bag to get one of the ribbons, but the first thing she sees is a sleeping emolga. ---Squidy822--- "Zzz." ---Danceykitty--- "Guess the surprise will have to wait for later, huh?" Dancey thought to herself, closing the bag, but leaving it open a bit. ---Squidy822--- The cloaked Squidy was on a nearby bench again, with his Tentacruel. ---XxKatakxX--- A random Unown F steals a Revive from Squidy and dumps it on Red, then disappears. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin (k e e n e y e) notices the cloaked person, confused. ---Squidy822--- Poof. He was gone again. And eating noises from the bag. There goes around an 8th of Dancey's food. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, hearing the noises from her bag, immediately checked her bag again. Seishin is still confused. ---Squidy822--- As I said, the Emolga was eating. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared for a moment, then took the emolga out of her bag, and put it somewhere,"Well, I've got a little surprise for you." She said as she searched the bag for a ribbon. She found it, then took it out for the emolga to see,"Ta-da!" The ribbon was a somewhat soft blue, sparkly ribbon, closely resembling the one the emolga tried to take. ---XxKatakxX--- Red seems to have disappeared. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was very happy. And then it got distracted by what Pyro was doing. Pyro was stuck in a battle with a couple of Team Elden Grunts. One of the grunts used a Kabutops, and the other had a Golem. Pyro had an obvious disadvantage with his fire types. ---XxKatakxX--- When a small grey Pachirisu that's somehow Ice/Electric is making an electric snowball barrage. That won't hel--- The Golem and Kabutops are frozen and slammed into a wall. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and the rest of her team that's out of their pokeballs are distracted, and confused on what they should do. ---XxKatakxX--- The Pachirisu then pushes the Golem and Kabutops, in their newly made ice block homes, off a cliff. Then rolls around adorably. ---Squidy822--- "What in...?" The grunts ran away as Pyro looked at the Pachirisu, confused. "This is an odd Pachirisu. Haven't seen this kind before. Wonder what region it's from." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin were confused to what just happened, Seishin saying,"What just happened?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Tyto, tyto!!!" The Pachirisu named Tyto sits on Pyro's head. "Ty-to." ---Squidy822--- "Hey, Dancey, is this Pachirisu from your home region?" The Emolga was in the bag again. Asleep. ---Danceykitty--- "Uhh, I don't think I've seen a Pachirisu like that before, and I explored much of my home region already, so I don't believe that it's from my home region." ---Squidy822--- "Oh." Then Pyro thought of another question. "What region ARE you from, anyway?" ---XxKatakxX--- Pyro's hair is slowly freezing. "Tyto, tyto. Ty-to." "Kan...to?" Tyto looks like he hates Kanto. ---Squidy822--- The ice is melting from the inside. You seem to have forgotten Inkken Venonat lives in his hair. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto jumps into a wall via freaking out because of a certain Venonat. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, my home region is Glenor, it's a generally, uh, foresty region, lots of plant life and all. Oh, and a fair amount of water." Seishin is now sitting down, adjusting his bandanna. ---Squidy822--- "Well, Inkk here is actually a really odd place. You've got places like here where it's pretty sunny, then the not-so-far Deyo Town is often pretty dark and cloudy. It's a really odd place." ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, pretty interesting if you ask me." Seishin finishes adjusting his bandanna. ---Squidy822--- "Yeah. And then theres Buhr town. I'd say it's a cool place but then it'd seem like I was going for a lame ice pun." ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, ok...is it because it's actually cold there or something?" ---Squidy822--- "It basically almost always snows. It's a really odd place. Some say it's connected to some legendary. Think it's name was "Warpinkk" or something. They say it used portal's to form this island, piecing each piece together, giving it unusual weather." The Emolga seemed to re-enter the bag after gathering some berries. A good smell drifted from the bag. Venonat leapt blindly out of Pyro's hair into Dancey's bag, hoping for food. A hydro pump came out of the bag before Venonat got in. Venonat is now hiding in Pyro's hair. ---Danceykitty--- "That seems pretty interesting, and I might like Buhr Town, since snow is great. I remember that one time when Seishin-" Seishin glared at Dancey, "Oh, um, nevermind." ---XxKatakxX--- "tyto..." Tyto's head is in a wall. ---Squidy822--- "Aww, you can't stop there! Cmon! Tell me!" Suddenly Emolga is on Danceys shoulder, listening intensely. ---Danceykitty--- "Well-" Seishin proceeds to interrupt,"No" "But-" "No" "He literally-" Never talk about my embarrassing childhood, er, Espurr-hood? I know that one was horrible." ---Squidy822--- The Emolga "borrows" some of danceys cash, walks into a supplies store, comes out with duct tape, and tapes Seishin's mouth shut and gave Dancey the closest thing they could to a thumbs up. ---XxKatakxX--- "Ty... Tyto... Tyto-SU!!!!!!!!" One decimated wall later... "Ty-to." ---Danceykitty--- Seishin does the most obvious thing, pulling off the duct tape,"You do know that I could still take this off, right?" Seishin said, looking at the emolga. Dancey proceeds to be confused. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga puts a wing-fin-whatever over his mouth. The Emolga motions to Dancey to start telling the story. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto sits on Seishin's head. "Tyto." ---Danceykitty--- Seishin is annoyed, but decides to give up, since it can't be that bad...maybe. Dancey proceeds to tell the story, "So, we went to this region with an area with a LOT of snow. I think the snow was about 3 feet deep. This was when I had Seishin as an espurr, and he had such a hard time trying to catch up with me. He literally had to jump to actually get somewhere, and it was the cutest thing." Seishin proceeds to be embarrassed. It WAS bad, well, for him, that is. ---Squidy822--- "Cool!" The Emolga is disappointed and removes the water-wing from Seishins mouth. "Emol, Emolga. (That wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. What a disappointment.)" ---XxKatakxX--- "Tyto, tyto!" Tyto is laughing at how embarrassed Seishin is. This changes when he falls off. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin does not agree with the emolga, but decides to keep his mouth shut, then says to the emolga, "You hate me for startling you, don't you?" ---Squidy822--- "Em, Emolga. ( I'm not that shallow. I have more reasons to hate you and your keen eye then THAT.)" ---Danceykitty--- "Can't rely on stealth all the time. Besides, I did save you from getting in trouble, Dancey would actually be mad if you didn't tell her." ---Squidy822--- "*Sigh* Emol-ga. (I guess you have a point.)" Emolga went back in the bag and took a nap. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin sighs, then stands up, looking at Dancey, "So, what to do now?" Dancey thinks for a moment,"I don't know, actually. Maybe explore the region a bit more?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Tyto. Tyto, tyto. Ty-to." (He wants to explore the region and sit on Squidy's head but nobody can understand because he's a smol special child) Tyto sits on Dancey's head. "Ty-TO!" ---Squidy822-- "Sure! Say, what's your goal as a trainer anyway? Gym leader? Pokemon master? Coordinator? I personally wanna be in the E4 like my brother." "Emol, Emolga. (Say pokemon master. Battling is fun.)" ---XxKatakxX--- "TYTO. TYTO TY-TO. TY. TO." Tyto is being very unhappy because they're not exploring yet. Tyto is sitting on Dancey's head, and kicks his feet impatiently. This also means he probably kicked Dancey's eyes, oops. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to not listen to the emolga, "Eh, I don't really have a goal as a trainer, yet. Just became a trainer to learn about other places, I guess." ---Squidy822--- "Cool!" Emolga is not amused. They're also asleep. ---Danceykitty--- "Welp, guess we should get going now, really want to know more about this region, it does sound interesting!" Dancey proceeds to go off and explore, Seishin going with. ---Squidy822--- "Alright. Deyo Town is a literally dark place. There's also a gym you could challenge if you want." " EMOLGA. (CHALLENGE THE GYM.) " ---XxKatakxX--- "TYTO." He's nodding furiously. ---Danceykitty--- "Eh, I'll be fine, not really a type of person for pokemon battles, besides that last pokemon battle we had, I haven't really had a pokemon battle for quite a while. Though, wild pokemon are an exception." Dancey probably disappointed I.E and Tyto immensely. ---Squidy822--- A weak hydro pump hit Dancey from the bag. Emolga is not amused. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to shake off the water. Seishin proceeds to tell Emolga something,"You do know that she can't understand what you're saying, right?" ---Squidy822--- "Emolga, Emolga. (She can understand I'm not happy.)" "Umm, the Emolga doesn't seem too happy." - Pyro ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, but she can't understand why," Seishin replies. "You're right about that." Dancey replied. ---Squidy822--- "Maybe the Emolga likes battling? I dunno." "EM-OL-GA! (HE IS RIGHT ON THE MONEY THERE THAT IS A SMART BOY)" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin are confused because of the emolga, despite Seishin knowing what the emolga is saying. ---Squidy822--- "Umm...Emolga, scream if I'm right." "EMOLKGOLKOGMAMJFWKNQMJQJXJMFJJDKSKAKSJSJMDGAAAAAAAA" "._." - Pyro ---Danceykitty--- "..." ~Dancey and Seishin. ---Squidy822--- "...I guess I'm right." " EMOLGA (THAT WAS OBVIOUS) " ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we might be forced to because of a certain emolga." Seishin stared at the Emolga. Dancey somewhat agrees,"I guess, but I think it'll wait for later." ---Squidy822--- The Emolga went back to sleep. "Zzz." "._." - Pyro again. ---Danceykitty--- "Welp, guess we'll go back to exploring." ---Squidy822--- "Alright. I have a fedora to gift-wrap, so see ya." Pyro headed off to Deyo Town. ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, later!" Dancey proceed to explore the area. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto is riding on Dancey's head. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga is now eating another 8th of Danceys food. Nom. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin proceed to stare at Emolga. ---Squidy822--- ". . ." The Emolga pretends to sleep. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin continue exploring, glancing at the emolga every now and then. ---Squidy822--- In between glances Emolga quickly ate a berry. Nom. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin decide to take a break, and rest at a tree. Seishin watches the emolga, while Dancey is drawing something on a sketchbook. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga pretends to slee-- Oop, wait, that's not pretending. The Emolga is asleep. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is still drawing, and Seishin decides to play a leaf. ---Squidy822--- When Seishin isn't looking, Emolga sneaks a few bites. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finishes drawing, and puts her sketchbook and other stuff away, and continues exploring, Seishin notices that she was going, and runs over to catch up. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga is once again sneaking in bites when they aren't looking. ---Danceykitty--- The two run into Deyo town,"Wow, Pyro wasn't lying when he said that this town was dark." Dancey and Seishin proceed to explore the town. ---Squidy822--- There was a dark-type trainer with a Doomaxe fighting 3 Eclipse Grunts with Lileep. The trainer looks kinda like gladion but less detailed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin walk around the town some more, passing by the gym. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga taps Dancey on the shoulder and points at the trainer fighting the grunts. He seemed to be struggling. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks over at the trainer fighting the grunts, she tries to help, wondering which pokemon to use first. ---Squidy822--- Inkken Emolga decided for her, and leapt out of the bag with Iron Tail. Pyro was also there with his Venonat. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was slightly startled by the emolga. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto would do it better... And he decides to do it, and icethunders the enemy. Then snowballs it. Then spins into it. Then freezes them and pushes them into a nearby cave to be attacked by Zubats. TYTO WINS. ---Squidy822--- ...well that's one Lileep taken care of. The Emolga goes back to sleep in the bag. The Doomaxe and Pyro's Venonat handle the other two Lileep. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto goes back to sleeping in Dancey's hair now. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey begins to wonder why 70 percent of this trip, she has a pokemon on her head. ---XxKatakxX--- Because it's comfortable. ---Squidy822--- She SHOULD be thinking of the Emolga in her bag 99 percent of the time. ---Danceykitty--- Well the emolga's also been on her head many times, anyways, continuing the roleplay... Can't think of anything to put so... ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, Ash and the Venonat became a Zoroak and Zoura. Seems they were fake, and the real Pyro is somewhere else. The Zoroak and Zorua ran away. ---XxKatakxX--- Dancey's hair is slowly freezing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was confused, then notices her hair freezing, breaking off the ice with crystals. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga feels Dancey isn't going to be as welcoming to them in the bag anymore. Seishin now has an Emolga on his head and a "Do not Disturb" sign on his ear. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto just realized he's freezing Dancey's hair, and then decides to just curl up in a bird nest, which he then places on Dancey's head. Tyto is now a hat. ---Danceykitty--- "Welp, guess we keep exploring." And they did. Seishin doesn't seem to mind the emolga on his head, probably because he's used to it's shenanigans. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was sleeping on Seishin's head. Meanwhile, in the sky a trainer could be seen on a Porygon-Z. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto is trying to zap the Porygon-Z down. ---Squidy822--- Tyto was hit with a Tri-Attack as the trainer flew away. The Emolga poked Dance from the bag. "You're out of food." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked in her bag, and there was no food,"Eh, I can get more when I get home, since I only really keep berries and some other small treats and snacks in my bag, and I have a bunch of berry trees at my home." ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto grabs a potion from Dancey's bag and uses it on himself. He goes back to sleeping on Dancey's head. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga hugged Dancey. "EMOLGA! (TAKE ME WITH YOUUUU!!!)" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was slightly confuzzled,"Well, anyways, I might go home after quite a while, might get a bit homesick, but I can handle being away from home for a while to explore this region." ---Squidy822--- The Emolga went back onto Seishin's head and slept. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin seems to have gotten used to the emolga sleeping on his head already, even tho the emolga is probably about half the size of his head. Dancey and Seishin proceed to keep exploring the town. ---Squidy822--- The stranger with the Porygon-Z could be seen landing outside the Deyo Gym and entering. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey notices that she passed the gym,"Hmm, should we challenge this gym right now?" Seishin shruged. ---Squidy822--- Emolga gave a thumbs up in their sleep. "Emol, Emolga. (Sei, (say,) can you tell her I want a nickname?)" ---Danceykitty--- Seishin stared at Emolga,"You dare make a pun with my name?" He said quietly. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga just looks down at him with a ":3" face. "Yepperydoodle." ---Danceykitty--- Seishin is unamused, but turns his attention to Dancey after realizing something,"Hey, Dance, maybe we should challenge the gym later," Yes, he did that just to tick off the emolga, revenge is sweet...not really since most of the time it ends in everything going wrong-- ---Squidy822--- The Emolga is now pulling on his ears. Emolga doesnt know about the secret under a Meowstic's ear. Emolga is dead meat. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin just lets it happen, but not before gesturing Dancey to move out of the way, in which she does. ---Squidy822--- Emolga fainted. Rip. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto managed to survive, somehow. However, now he's at 1 hp. And embedded in a wall. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin puts his ear back in place afterwards,"Well, moral of the story, never look under a meowstic's ear, or pull at the part that holds in all the power." He glances at the emolga, then at Dancey,"We should probably take them to the poke center," "Sounds like a good idea." ---Squidy822--- The Emolga is somehow talking while unconcious. "Forget the Pokemon Center. Give me a cake." ---Danceykitty--- Seishin ignored what the emolga said, as he and Dancey head to the Pokemon Center. ---Squidy822--- The pokemon centers in Inkk are REALLY efficient. The Emolga was taken care of quickly. "Can I have a cake now???" ---Danceykitty--- "You really are a big eater, are you? I mean, you've eaten all the food in Dancey's bag." Seishin says,"And, no, you can't have a cake." ---Squidy822--- "Ok. Can I have a cake?" ---Danceykitty--- "You're not having any cake." Seishin said, crossing his arms. ---Squidy822--- "Sei-riously?" Emolga is not amused. ---Danceykitty--- "Did you just make another pun with my name?" Seishin is not a happy Meowstic. ---Squidy822--- "Give. Me. A cake." ---Danceykitty--- "Never going to, after those two puns you made off my name." Seishin is not at all happy about this situation. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto walks through the door and falls down. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga hands Dancey a badly-made picture of a blue blob eating a cake. The emolga cant draw. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is confuzzled, then Seishin finds a dumb, but hilarious(?) way to end this. Seishin closes his eyes, "Well I'll just have you know," He opens his eyes,"That we have no cake!" Seishin says, trying to sound dramatic. ---Squidy822--- "What kind of savages ARE you people?!" ---Danceykitty--- "What? You'd expect us to constantly carry a cake around, and besides, we don't buy cake often. Though sometimes, we do bake some ourselves, so wait until we get home." ---Squidy822--- "Fiiine. But I expect a cake when I wreck the gym!" ---Danceykitty--- "Like I said, wait until we get home." ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto is now zapping rocks with icethunder, because he can. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga is now back on Seishin's head, and looks at dancey. "When do I get a nickname?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Rin?" Tyto is now suggesting names adorably. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, probably after a while, but it'll take some time for her to give you a nickname." ---Squidy822--- "Fiiiiiine." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin walked around the city for a bit, then Dancey stopped, realizing something,"Ah, I forgot to mention." She turned to the Emolga,"I haven't tried catching you yet, therefore, I'm unable to truly consider you as a part of the team." ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto grabs a Pokeball from Dancey's bag and then gets squashed under it, seriously, he's tiny. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga walks over to the pokeball and pokes it. They go in, then immediately comes out. "IT SMELLS LIKE FISH IN THERE." ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto pushes the Pokeball off, and rolls it into the Emolga. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was somewhat confused,"Well, guess that happened." She thought to herself. ---XxKatakxX--- When a stray Solar Beam destroys the Pokeball. ---Squidy822--- Except solar beams can't do that. You caught an Inkken Emolga, I guess. ---XxKatakxX--- A typical Pokemon Trainer and his Ralts are battling a Pidgey, because it decided to gust the trainer's hat into the sea. The Ralts's hair thingy is purple, while the horn thingys are blue, and there is a purple flame above it's head. It's weird is what I'm trying to say. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was confused about the Ralts,"Umm, are those Ralts from here, or am I being an idiot?" ---Squidy822--- "Nope." Pyro is now next to Dancey. Inkken Emolga is also on Dancey's shoulder. "GOD HE WAS QUIET WASN'T HE" -I.E. ---XxKatakxX--- The Ralts grabs the Pidgey, and throws it into the flame. Pidgey down! '\_('\/')_/` ---Danceykitty--- "Uh...Oookaayy, guess that happened...?" Dancey is confuzzled. ---Squidy822--- "Thats...An odd ralts. Wonder where it's from??" -Pyro "I SMELL FOOD ON THE BOY" -I.E. I.E. jumps into Pyro's bag. It comes out with a small cake. "AHA." Nom. ---Danceykitty--- "I guess we don't need to bake cake now." Seishin thought. "Ah, so that ralts isn't from here. That probably should have been obvious." Dancey said. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga ate cake. "We'll still need cake for when I wreck the gym. When are we doing that again?" ---Danceykitty--- Seishin proceeds to be confuzzled because he did not say that out loud. He doesn't say anything about it, though. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was mostly talking to herself. She goes to Dancey's bag to nap again. The stranger walks out of the gym, holding a badge in his hand. He brings out his Porygon-Z and teleports away with Teleport. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I don't know what we should do besides challenge the gym." Seishin said. Dancey agrees,"Yeah, you might be right on that one." ---Squidy822--- "FOR ONCE THE MEOWSTIC IS RIGHT" -Screaming Emolga ---Danceykitty--- "Geez, calm down." Seishin said quietly to the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was already asleep again. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, to the gym I guess," Dancey says, and walks over to the gym building. Problem is, she doesn't know what type the gym specializes in. Oh well, she'll figure out when she enters...right? ---Squidy822--- It was dark. Very dark. Hard to see. Dark. Wonder what type it is-- "ITS TOO DARK IN HERE!" Pyro had came in too. "I'm challenging the Gym myself!" Pyro ran ahead, using his Venonat's antennae as light. Fire is handy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is still afraid of fire, but doesn't say anything about it because that's probably the only source of light here,"Dark type gym?" Dancey looks at Seishin, and it's obvious that he agrees,"Yep, definitely a dark type gym." ---Squidy822--- "Anybody know flash? Or light screen? Or any fire moves? Or literally anything that can create some form of light?" ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I have a mimikyu with will o wisp, but I don't know if it'll work as a source of light." ---Squidy822--- "I have another idea." Emolga ran ahead witha macaron. Screams of a Pyro. Comes back with a flaming macaron. Stuffs it in Seishin's mouth. "CUE FIRE BREATHING CAT!" ---Danceykitty--- Apparently it works, I guess? "HOLY- NOW HOW IN THE WORLD DOES THAT WORK!?" Dancey exclaims, and obviously scared of the fire. Indeed, how does that work? ---Squidy822--- The Emolga hopped onto Seishin's head. "ONWARDS, FIRE BREATHING CAT!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stands there, confused and a bit scared, as Kaso somehow gets out of its pokeball, also being confused after looking at the scene. Seishin is probably screeching in excruciating pain, I mean, it's fire, of course it would hurt...if you weren't a fire type pokemon, that is, which Seishin isn't. ---Squidy822--- "...you're no help at all." The emolga hydro pumped the fire out. Also attacked Seishin with it at the same time "unintentionaly." ---Danceykitty--- Seishin is not happy, and in a bit of a shock. Dancey decides to just carry him through the gym,"Alright, Will o Wisp!" Kaso uses will o wisp as a source of light. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga went onto the Mimikyu's fake head. "ONWARDS FELLOW MOUSE THING!" ---Danceykitty--- Kaso doesn't say anything, and just follows Dancey through the gym. ---Squidy822--- Eventually they found their way through the maze, and reached Drew, who was battling Pyro. Pyro is spamming Bug Bite. ---XxKatakxX--- Tyto comes running after Dancey, and throws a few snowballs that hit some Pokemon. ---Danceykitty--- One of the snowballs probably hit Kaso on the head (the fake one), which fell over a little. It adjusts it back in place."Well, guess we'll have to wait our turn," Dancey said silently to herself. ---Squidy822--- Venonat was defeated by Doomaxe. Pyro sent out a new pokemon: Flimflora! ---Danceykitty--- Kaso proceeds to hold up signs that say very motivational things, specifically "you can do it!" ---Squidy822--- Confuse Ray. Sunny day. Solar beam. Doomaxe was rekt. ---Danceykitty--- Kaso is still being motivational. ---Squidy822--- Drew gave Pyro the badge. Pyro ran out for a pokemon center. Drew saw Dancey. "Another challenger?" ---Danceykitty--- "Yep, mainly because I have nothing better to do." "And that emolga said so," Seishin said, pointing over at where the inkken emolga is. ---Squidy822--- Drew sent out Thievcoon. Inkken Emolga chose for Dancey. "I'M READY FOR THIS!" Dance, you can take control of I.E. for move-using in battle as usual. ---Danceykitty--- "Alrighty, guess you can do that. Anyways, hydro pump!" ---Squidy822--- Thievcoon used Detect to dodge, and countered with Feint Attack. ---Danceykitty--- "Ok, rain dance probably would have been better to do first...if this emolga even has that." Dancey thought to herself. ---Squidy822--- The Thievcoon used Bite. Emolga fainted. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey withdrew Emolga,"Alright, go Mizune! Use surf!" Dancey sent out Mizune, and surf has been used. ---Squidy822--- Thievcoon looks up at the giant incoming wave. RIP. ---Danceykitty--- Well, one of two things can happen: A. Thievcoon manages to dodges the Surf, or B. Thievcoon accepts it's fate. ---Squidy822--- RIP Thievcoon. Out goes Doomaxe. ---Danceykitty--- Surf has been used again because that's kinda the only good offensive move Mizune has. ---Squidy822--- Doomaxe broke through the wave and used Slice N' Dice on Mizune. --TarrRancher-- After watching from the sidelines for a while, two people,a Slowking named Gold, and a Human/Raticate named Scraps emerge, and walk towards the group. "Hey! Uh... I know this is random, but can we talk for a minute? Why are you all looking at me like that?" - Gold ---Squidy822--- Drew was too focused on the battle. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was also too focused on the battle. Mizune has two options, A, try to dodge the attack, or B, do nothing and take the attack. If you think they chose B...You are correct. (If they didn't faint, then they use surf once again, if they did...idek) --TarrRancher- Gold and Scraps sit down, watching them battle, slightly disappointed no one noticed them. ---Squidy822--- The surf knocks out Doomaxe. Drew gives Dancey the badge and turns to Scraps and Gold. "Are you two challengers as well?" --TarrRancher-- Scraps: Are we? Gold: Yeah. We are. Let the battle commence. Gold sends out his Sceptile. "Alright, Scezox, let's do this!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey puts away the badge in where ever you would put a badge, and leaves the building. She manages to trip after going through the door. ---Squidy822--- "AHEM. I COULD USE A MEDIC." - I.E. Drew used his Thievcoon against Sceptile. Long story short, Gold wins. --TarrRancher-- Gold: Alright. Second badge. This is easy, why did I not try this years ago!? Hey... who are you guys anyway? If you're on a journey to become the very best, count me in, because I was going to do it anyway. Scraps: Me too. I got nothing better to do. ---Danceykitty--- "Calm down, we're heading to the pokemon center," Seishin said quietly to the emolga, as they enter the pokemon center to heal Mizune and the inken emolga. ---Squidy822--- The nurse joy's in Inkk have their own Inkken Emolga. "Hi! Welcome to our pokemon center? What pokemon do you have that you would like too--" Dancey's own I.E. was making noises from the bag. "I NEED HEALING, STAT." ---Danceykitty--- "Err, these two." Dancey replies, as she puts the two on the counter, probably concerned about the emolga's sanity. ---Squidy822--- Nurse Joy took the Mizune and picked it up. "I haven't seen this kind of pokemon before..." she murmurs, taking it to heal it. Joy's own I.E. partner takes Dancey's I.E. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey waits at the counter, drawing on her sketchbook as she always does when she has nothing better to do. Seishin simply watches her draw. --TarrRancher-- Gold and Scraps wait outside for the others, and when they finally come out, Gold confronts them."Wanna have a battle? I'll only use one Pokemon." - Gold ---Squidy822--- "OH SNAP IS THAT IDIOT CHALLENGING US?!" IE is on Dancey's shoulder, ready to brawl. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, after putting away her sketchbook and leaving the pokemon center, was (of course) met with a bit of a surprise (aka gold and scraps). Dancey replied to the two, "Just one pokemon? Why only one?" --TarrRancher-- Gold sends out Scezox. He activates his Mega Bracelet, and Scezox mega evolves. "It it clear now?" - Gold ---Danceykitty--- "Hm, I see. Alright, I accept your request, even though I just got out of the pokemon center." Dancey sends out Kaso. --TarrRancher-- Hm. You have stronger pokemon than one would think you had, being at the 2nd gym. Also, the heck is up with that pikachu? - Gold ---Danceykitty--- "I've been to other regions before, and have trained and beaten a gym or two at those regions, and that pikachu? That's a Mimikyu, a pokemon you'd see in the Alola region," Dancey replied, "Alright, let's begin the battle already. Kaso, use will-o-wisp!" Kaso does as it is told. --TarrRancher-- Scezox tries to leap out of the way, but is hit. "Crap, a burn. Uh, Use Rock Tomb!" Scezox starts throwing rocks at Mimikyu. ---Danceykitty--- Kaso tries to dodge, but fails. Luckily, it's disguise ability takes the hit (like, I don't know how it works, but I guess it does?)."Alrighty, now use shadow sneak!" Dancey said. Kaso done did a shadow sneak. --TarrRancher-- Scezox is hurt a little by the burn. "Shadow sneak, good for fast Pokémon. Well played. Hm... Alright, Scezox! Try to hit it with Leaf Blade before its shadow gets you!" Scezox charges Kaso, Leaf Blade ready. ---Danceykitty--- Kaso, by the time it's about a few inches away tries to quickly curve around to attack from behind before it gets hit by the leaf blade. Kaso failed to actually dodge the attack while trying to get behind to attack. --TarrRancher-- "Woohoo! Now try to use Aerial Ace on it!" Scezox begins dashing around, and closes in on Kaso. "Dodge this!" ---Danceykitty--- "Darn, there's no way to dodge that move." Dancey said under her breath. Kaso also knows this, and lets it happen. --TarrRancher-- Scezox begins to look tired after its health has been chipped away at by the burn. "Er... Try X-Scissor! Wait... I don't even know what type it is... judging from its moves, I'd say Ghost. Oh right, the dex. It's Ghost and Fairy? Huh. Shoot. I could not have used a worse move." ---Danceykitty--- Kaso is at the verge of fainting after that attack,"Alrighty, use Copycat!" Kaso uses the move, copying the last move Scezox did, X-Scissor. --TarrRancher-- "Nonononononono Er... I guess you give 'em all ya got! Use Aerial Ace so you can't miss!" Scezox runs at Kaso, but slower than before. ---Danceykitty--- Kaso notices how Scezox is a bit slower, so it tries to dodge, but fails and faints. However, Dancey had a little trick up her sleeves, and smirks after withdrawing Kaso to it's pokeball, and takes out another pokemon,"Alright, go Tsuki! Use Blizzard!" Tsuki uses Blizzard on Scezox. --TarrRancher-- Scezox is too tired to dodge, and takes it. Scezox gets into a fighting stance for a moment, and falls down. "Awesome! That was a good battle. And since I did say I'd only use one 'mon, here's your money." - Gold, who hands over the money. "Stupid cats, always taking our money." - Scraps ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, that was indeed a good battle." Dancey replied, as Tsuki jumps onto Dancey's head. Dancey takes the prize money,"Welp, back to the pokemon center, I suppose. Bye!" Dancey heads back into the poke center, Tsuki still on her head, to heal Kaso. She also thought of a good name for the Inkken Emolga, "Maybe her name could be Isla." She thought to herself. ---Squidy822--- "Isla" is asleep in Dancey's bag. Oop, wait, no she's not. "I'M HUNGRY. GIVE ME FOODS PLEASE." ---Danceykitty--- "Calm down I don't think we have any right now, maybe later."Seishin replied quietly to 'Isla'. He looks over to Dancey,"So, thought of a name for the emolga yet?" "Yep!" "Well, what's the name?" "I thought a good name for her would be Isla, I'm hoping she actually likes the name," Seishin looks over to 'Isla' to see what she thinks. ---Squidy822--- "YEAH SURE JUST FEED ME AL--oh hang on a minute there are a few tamato berries in the bag." Munching noises. Normally tamato berries are 204% too spicy. But Isla is a water type. Isla doesn't care. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah I think she likes the name," Seishin said. Dancey was relieved that the emolga liked it's new name,"Alrighty, where to go next?" Dancey wondered,"I don't know, maybe we should-" "Oh, let's go to Buhr Town!" "Oookay then, was going to say that but okay." ---Squidy822--- "Hold it." Squidy was suddenly there in front of Dancey. "You're new to Inkk, aren't you? You should probably take this." Squidy tossed her a map of Inkk, which Isla snatched to take a look at. Squidy then disappeared. "Great. Not a single gym I have an advantage in. You better end up using me anyway." Isla is unhappy at the lack of a Fire/Ground/Rock gym. At least, if they ever reach the E4, there's a fire member in that. (note: considering they kinda skipped pete, he'll probably end up being the last gym leader. he'll just use stronger pokemon he surely has in his disposal. probably something like his old team i had for him before i decided rotom was too good) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey did not know what happened, nor did she have any words about it, so she decides to switch the subject,"Alrighty, let's go over to Buhr town." she says, as she also starts to wonder why she wasn't given a map in the start. Seishin agrees with Dancey, and travel to Buhr town. ---Squidy822--- "At least I can resist the limbo out of the ice types." Isla settled. They then went to take a nap in the bag. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to take a break under a tree again, and draw some stuff. Seishin simply watches Dancey draw stuff. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages